You Are My
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Sayang, kadang kala kau musim panasku, atau musim semiku, mungkin juga kau musim gugurku, oh! Apa kau musim dinginku? Hh, entahlah... hubungan kita rumit. Apa cinta segi empat? Tidak, bisa jadi, atau... ya... Aku terjebak dalam permainan cintamu. Yang jelas, kau penting di hidupku! NaruSaku, SasuHina fic. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

You Are My...

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto Sensii**

**Pair: Naru x Saku & Sasu x Hina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**.**

.

.

* * *

_Kau adalah musim panasku,_

_helai rambutmu, mengingatkanku mentari di senja kala,_

_matamu adalah langit cerah siang hari yang selalu menemaniku,_

_dan senyummu,_

_membuatku yakin bahwa kau adalah musim panasku._

_hari ini, sampai maut menjemputku..._

.

.

.

Chapter 1: You Are My Summer

Langit senja begitu indah. Suara cicit burung dan deru lembut angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringi sang mentari yang akan terbenam. Pemuda itu menerawang pada mega yang semakin lama semakin menipis. Begitu juga gadis disampingnya. Uzumaki Naruto dan... Haruno Sakura.

Mata keduanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan saat Sebuah rutinitas yang wajib mereka jalani setiap hari, mereka lakukan di detik itu juga. Ya, menyaksikan matahari terbenam di ufuk sana.

Sampai keheningan dan kedamaian itu terpecah oleh sebuah suara keras namun bernada lembut.

"Aku ingin kita terus seperti ini. Memandangi langit senja sampai mentari benar-benar terbenam." Gadis Haruno itu menatap pemuda Uzumaki di sampingnya. Lalu sang Uzumaki tersenyum.

"Kau bercanda, Sakura-chan... apa kau masih belum sadar, setiap hari kita berdiam diri di tempat ini sembari menatap mega-mega yang indah itu?"

"Aku menyadarinya. Hanya saja..."

"Sssst... diamlah. Sebentar lagi benda bulat bersinar itu akan seluruhnya membenamkan diri ke belahan bumi bagian lain."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita hitung mundur!" Sakura berseru dengan antusias. Setelah itu, mereka berdiam diri sesaat.

"Baiklah." Naruto menghela nafas dalam.

"3..."

"2..."

"1!" Lalu, gelap menyelimuti keduanya.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Ayo bangun!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya yang masih terbungkus selimut tebal di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"Hmm... aku masih mengantuk!" Naruto menarik selimutnya tepat ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Bangun, baka!"

"DUAK!"

"Aw..." Urutan suara yang biasa didengar keluarga Namikaze di pagi hari ini terulang lagi. Nyonya Namikaze menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum geli ia pasangkan saat dirinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua remaja yang sedang bertengkar di lantai atas.

"Apa suara tadi berasal dari atas, Kushina?" Seorang pria tinggi yang tampan mendekat ke arah istri bersurai merahnya.

"Selalu." Jawab sang istri singkat sembari menyerahkan sepotong roti dengan selai jeruk kesukaan suaminya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun~" Suara ribut terdengar dari gerbang sekolah Konoha High School.

Seorang pemuda bersurai gelap nampak malas dengan "rutinitas" pagi-nya di sekolah. Semenjak kakinya menapak keluar dari limousine hitam pribadinya, para gadis centil mengerubunginya. Dan kerubungan itu akan terus bertahan hingga dirinya sudah kembali duduk manis di jok empuk limousine mewahnya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu berjalan santai dengan wajah yang acuh tak acuh. Para gadis genit terus mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Aku mau fotonya~"

"Aku mau tanda tangannya!"

"Kyaa~ aku mau wajahnya!"

.

.

.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura dengan sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Hoi Sakura-chan!" Sahut pemuda bersurai blonde itu seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku bawa-"

"Bento!" Kata Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda penyuka ramen itu meraih kotak bekal yang diserahkan Sakura padanya.

"Kau menebaknya!" Sakura nyengir manis, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

"Ayo kita makan sama-sama!" Tangan kekar sang Uzumaki membuka kotak bekal merah muda sang Haruno.

Istirahat sekolah memang menyenangkan. Kedua sahabat itu selalu beristirahat di atap sekolah mereka. Menikmati cuaca musim panas yang baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Seekor tupai kecil meloncat ke arah mereka dari pohon sakura sebelah atap. Tupai itu juga sahabat mereka. Setiap istirahat, binatang bermata bulat itu tak pernah ketinggalan memungut remah bento yang berserakan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mochi! Kau baru kesini rupanya!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah binatang yang dinamainya Mochi itu.

"Untung bento-nya belum habis!" Naruto melirik tempat bekal Sakura yang masih terisi tiga buah bento.

"Ini, makan dulu punyaku," Kata Sakura sembari menyodorkan bento-nya yang tinggal sepotong pada Mochi.

Naruto menyukai Mochi. Binatang itu sungguh menggemaskan dan jinak. Lalu, matanya menangkap sang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang tertawa manis. Panas menjalar ke pipi-nya. Ia juga menyukai Sakura. Sahabat perempuannya dari dahulu yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Ia... memang menyukai Sakura!

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi dia. Naruto selalu melihatnya berjalan ke lokernya. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan mata lavender berdiri tepat di depan lokernya. Ya. Siapa lagi orang yang bermata lavender kalau bukan keluarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu hampir setiap hari menggenggam sebuah amplop merah muda saat dirinya menemui loker Naruto. Tapi saat jemari lentiknya menyentuh gagang loker, wajahnya yang seputih salju memerah. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja

Dan kali ini Naruto kembali memergokinya saat pulang sekolah. Sontak, wajah adik kelasnya itu menjadi merah padam. Entah karena apa.

"Ummm... maaf, ada perlu apa ya, datang ke lokerku?" Naruto mencoba berbicara sehalus mungkin.

"A-ah, _g-gomen_, a-aku hanya... i-ingin memberikan i-ini!" Hinata membungkuk dan menyerahkan amplop merah muda itu.

Kedua halis Naruto bertaut. Memancarkan perasaan bingungnya pada gadia aneh ini.

"Oh. _Arigatou_. Kalau boleh tau, ini ap-" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, gadis Hyuuga tersebut malah lari pergi entah kemana.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan ia baru ingat, Sakura menunggunya di gerbang sekolah!

.

.

.

Sakura menengok arloji-nya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu tak muncul juga. Hingga sebuah sosok tinggi tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Itu... Uchiha Sasuke!

Pemuda itu selalu menjadi buah bibir seorang Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Teman satu bangkunya itu selaluuuuu saja membicarakan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Saudara Sasuke juga pangeran sekolah. Adik dari Sasuke itu, Uchiha Sai, sangat diperebutkan oleh gadis-gadis kelas 10.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia adalah pangeran nomor satu yang dibicarakan hampir seluruh sekolah. Sakura tak mengerti, apa sih yang menarik dari Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau dilihat sih, memang tampan plus keren. Kantongnya juga tebal. Kalau otaknya? Jangan ditanya lagi! Semua orang dengan marga Uchiha adalah orang paling pintar di dunia! Tapi anehnya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa penasaran yang hinggap di otaknya pada sang _Mister Perfect_ itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa mengucapkan permisi atau apapun pada Sakura. Jelas saja gadis bersurai merah muda itu kesal.

"Cih, dasar tidak sopan!" Gumam Sakura seraya mendeklik pada sang Uchiha itu. Walau pelan, sayang, sang Uchiha mendengarnya. Halis sebelah kanannya terangkat.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari melewati lorong sekolah. Amplop pemberian Hyuuga Hinata tadi ia lipat dan ia masukkan ke kantung celananya. Ia yakin, kalau ia terlambat menemui Haruno Sakura, gadis berwajah cantik itu pasti akan mengamuk.

Lalu larinya terhenti di depan perpustakaan. Dilihatnya dari jauh seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda sedang beradu mulut. Ia kenal keduanya. Gadis itu bersurai mencolok, merah muda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura? Dan yang satunya... pangeran sekolah yang sangat dikagumi seluruh gadis. Ah, semua orang pasti tau itu siapa.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto adalah salah satu dari lima pangeran sekolah. Peringkat pertama pangeran sekolah adalah pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kedua masih bermarga Uchiha. Uchiha Sai. Yang ketiga, ya dirinya. Walau tampangnya konyol begitu, semua orang tau dia sangat pantang menyerah dan keren saat serius. Yang keempat itu bermarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji. Tampangnya yang kalem sangat digilai gadis-gadis. Pangeran sekolah peringkat terakhir Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda penggila anjing itu juga tak jarang dikerumuni adik-adik kelas.

"Naruto!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah, Naruto merasa ada pertanda buruk yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Dia itu so' _perfect_, ya!" Sakura menaruh pandangannya pada langit cerah kesukaannya.

"Hmm... lalu kenapa kau ajak dia ngobrol kalau kau kesal dengannya?" Naruto mengantungi lengannya.

"Aku bukan mengajaknya ngobrol! Dia itu tak sopan sekali lewat di depan seseorang tanpa mengucapkan permisi!" Kata Sakura sembari mengembungkan pipinya. Naruto terkikik.

"Semua orang yang bermarga Uchiha memang begitu tingkah lakunya!" Sakura mengangguk saat Naruto bilang begitu.

"Tapi... Mikoto sensei tidak begitu. Dia ramah dan baik hati, kok." Sakura tampak berfikir. Seorang Mikoto bermarga Uchiha? Jelas saja! Mikoto kan menikah dengan ayahnya Sasuke dan Sai yang bernama... ah! Tidak perlu dibicarakan!

"Sudahlah, tak baik menggosipi orang!" Lagi-lagi Naruto berkata bijak. Sakura malah sempat bertanya, sejak kapan sifat kekanakan Naruto hilang?

"Huh! Mau bagaimanapun, aku benci si Uchiha Sasuke itu!" Sakura mengepalkan lengannya keras.

"Sttt! Jangan teralu membenci orang! Nanti kau malah cinta dengannya! Cinta dan benci itu kan setipis kulit ari!" Naruto tersenyum saat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak mau Sakura sampai mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam di tepi ranjangnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Semakin hari, sebuah perasaan kecil di dadanya menumbuh pada Naruto. Perasaan yang... sulit dijelaskan. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya selalu berdebar kencang saat pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum padanya tadi sore. Ah, Sakura sangat tidak situasi seperti ini. Membuatnya selalu insomnia setiap malam.

Tapi... seorang adik kelasnya yang membuat dirinya khawatir. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia kenal baik dengan Hinata. Bahkan, ia sahabat dekatnya setelah Ino. Ia tau Hinata menyukai Naruto dari sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi hatinya... tak enak. Benar-benar tak enak!

.

.

.

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca saat ini. Seseorang bermarga Hyuuga menyukainya? Apa ini mimpi? Hyuuga adalah marga terkenal sekelas Uchiha. Apa-apaan ini?

Ternyata Hyuuga Hinata menyukainya sejak ia menolongnya dari keterpurukkan masa lalu. Masa dimana Uzumaki Karin, sepupunya, selalu menindas gadis pemalu itu. Tapi ia tak menduga Hinata akan menyukainya dengan cinta yang sangat besar.

Dirinya merasa kasihan pada gadis indigo itu. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia akan selalu menyukai sahabatnya selama-lamanya. Ya, sahabatnya –Haruno Sakura.

Walau ia tau, akan sulit mendapatkan gadis merah jambu itu. Tapi semoga saja Kami-Sama berkehendak. Semoga.

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening. Membisu, mengunci rapat-rapat mulut mereka sendiri. Sebuah perasaan yang sama mengisi relung hati mereka berdua. Hanya saja... banyak halangan yang menghantui keduanya. Termasuk Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura. Ia tak sengaja mendengar namanya disebut dalam percakapan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku... juga menyukai Naruto..."

DEGH...

Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Sakura mengatakan menyukai dirinya? Di depan Hinata? Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia ingin membuat Hinata patah hati?

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin kau menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Naruto hari ini..." Lirih, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar perkataan gadis yang dicintainya itu... untuk menyuruh orang lain menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu padanya.

Naruto tau, Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura juga. Tapi... rasanya begitu dramatis mendengar percakapan seorang gadis yang mengorbankan cintanya untuk sahabatnya secara langsung begini.

Sesak pastinya ada. Tapi mau bagaimana? Mau menghancurkan persahabatan orang yang dikasihinya demi cinta belaka? Ah, Naruto terlalu tak tega untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelap beberapa butir air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Menangis? Sakura adalah seorang gadis kasar yang jarang menangis, sobat! Tapi karena sahabatnya –atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang ia cintai –, rasa sesak itu menyeruak tiba-tiba dalam dadanya. Hei, jangan sangka Sakura adalah gadis yang lemah! Walau begitu, ia tak menangis saat menyuruh Hinata untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Ia menangis hanya saat ini. Saat ia melihat secara langsung Hinata mengatakan kalimat apa yang selalu ia ingin katakan pada Naruto si _baka_ itu!

"_Daisuki Naruto-kun!_"

Kapan ia akan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan –kun? Hmm... mungkin saja nanti malam saat ia memimpikan pemuda ceria itu.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Kalimat konyol itu belum Naruto jawab. Kasihan Hinata. Tapi Sakura lebih kasihan pada dirinya yang sekarang.

Ia harus meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk masalah selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari kecil ke arah lapangan basket yang sudah kosong melompong. Ralat, masih ada Sasuke di situ. Melatih agar bolanya selalu masuk ke dalam ring saat ia men-_shoot-_nya.

Ia perlu berbicara pada pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu. Ya... tentang Hinata dan Naruto tentunya.

"Hoi Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Dan gadis bersurai mencolok itu berhasil mengetahui tentang perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata. Ia menyukai Hinata. Ya, kata yang cukup bagus untuk membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino menjerit histeris.

Setelah itu, Sakura menjelaskan rencananya pada Sasuke. Ia tau Sasuke agak susah merelakan gadis yang ia sukai itu. Tapi Sakura berkata,

"Apa kau tak ingin Hinata bahagia? Apa kau tak ingin Hinata tersenyum tulus? Dan apa kau ingin Hinata terus mengejar bayangan Naruto sampai menderita?"

Dan jelas, pemuda _onyx_ itu menggeleng samar.

Lalu Sakura tersenyum hambar. Ia akan menjalankan siasat selanjutnya, membujuk agar Sasuke menjadi kekasih pura-puranya. Itu ia lakukan agar Naruto tak berharap lebih padanya lagi. Ya... walau ia harus merasakan perih yang sangat terlebih dahulu.

Lalu? Sasuke setuju!

Hinata, kau tak akan tau pengorbanan seorang Haruno Sakura yang sangat besar ini. Kau tak akan tau.

.

.

.

Naruto menengadah, mewadahi tetesan-tetesan hujan di musim panas pada lengannya. Sejak kapan ia dan Sakura mulai menjauh? Sejak kapan Sakura dekat dengan pemuda bermara Uchiha itu? Dan sejak kapan ia menjalin asmara dengan Hyuuga Hinata?

Ah, dunia ini cepat sekali berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin Hinata memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan Sakura tersenyum hambar saat dirinya menceritakan bahwa ia sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Hinata karena paksaan pemuda keren bermarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Hei, ternyata Kami-Sama berkehendak lain! Naruto hampir saja putus asa.

Bukannya waktu itu ia mendengar Sakura berbicara pada Hinata kalau dia menyukainya? Tapi kenapa malah Hinata yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya? Kenapa bukan gadis yang dicintainya?

Dan sekarang sudah setahun ia tak beristirahat bersama dengan Haruno Sakura. Tentunya ada yang ganjil. Tak ada gadis berisik dan suka menggosip di sebelahnya akhir-akhir ini. Hanya ada gadis pemalu yang sulit sekali diajak berkomunikasi. Begitu juga suasananya. Kaku dan sepi.

Bento buatan Hinata memang jauh lebih lezat daripada buatan Sakura. Tapi lidahnya tak cepat akrab dengan rasa baru itu. Mochi juga menjadi jarang mengunjunginya. Ia tak tau apa sebabnya hewan manis itu menjauh dari Hinata yang sama-sama manisnya dengan hewan itu.

Hatinya sakit saat memergoki Sakura dan Sasuke jalan bersama. Pelupuk matanya selalu agak basah saat itu juga. Hei, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Naruto kasihan pada gadis tulus itu. semua yang dijalaninya sekarang hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan belaka!

Ah, Sakura...

.

.

.

Untuk malam yang kesekian kalinya Naruto naik ke atap rumahnya. Dengan sehelai kertas yang sudah kusam, Naruto selalu terlelap di sana. Tak ada alasan untuk turun. Bahkan Kushina dan Minato sudah angkat tangan dengan perlakuan puteranya itu.

Secarik kertas kusam dengan sebuah puisi yang selalu menostalgiakan ingatannya pada kenangan manis yang dulu ia dan Sakura buat.

Sepenggal puisi yang menjadi tugas bahasanya dan Sakura saat sekolah menenah pertama. Puisi buatannya ia beri pada Sakura. Jadi yang sekarang ia genggam ini, karya murni seorang Haruno Sakura untuknya.

Ia selalu membacanya, bahkan ia hafal setiap kata dari puisi itu. Malam ini, bulan, bintang, dan angin malam adalah pendengar setia puisi itu.

"_Kau adalah musim panasku..."_

Tentu. Naruto adalah penghangat semua situasi. Semuanya akan ia buat ceria dan tersenyum kala itu.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Naruto ingin hatinya menjerit sekeras-kerasnya pada takdir yang begitu tajam dan runcing. Membiarkan Sakura mendengar kekonyolannya lagi.

Oh ayolah... Naruto tak ingin menjadi musim dingin!

"_... helai rambutmu mengingatkanku pada mentari di senja kala..."_

Tapi apa sekarang? Bahkan Naruto selalu tak sudi menatap senja indah itu. Berani menatapnya sama dengan berani membuat hatinya sendu kembali.

Seonggok rindu selalu bersarang di perasaannya. Rindu pada mega senja dan senyum manis sang pujaan hati, rindu pada kegelapan sedetik setelah mentari terbenam, dan juga rindu hitungan mundur yang selalu dilakukan dirinya dan Sakura di detik-detik terakhir matahari akan terbenam.

"_... matamu adalah langit cerah di siang hari yang selalu menemaniku..." _

Cerah katamu? Sejak kapan langit cerah minggu ini? Musim panas tahun ini gagal! Lihat, bahkan bulan, dan bintang yang satu menit tadi masih ada ditempatnya, sudah tertelan gumpalan hitam awan.

Naruto menyesali semuanya! Ia menyesali telah menyukai sahabatnya yang sejak dulu menemaninya suka maupun duka. Naruto menyesal!

"_... dan senyummu... membuatku yakin bahwa kau adalah musim panasku..."_

Argh! Naruto benci detik-detik terakhir puisi itu habis. Ia benci sekali!

"_... hari ini..."_

Sedikit lagi Naruto menyelesaikan semuanya.

"_... sampai maut menjemputku..."_

Dan Sakura melayang di setiap sudut pandangannya.

.

.

.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Naruto ada di teras rumah Sakura? Apa ia berjalan saat tidur?

Pagi ini, Sakura menjerit kaget saat seonggok raga yang mengkhawatirkan berbaring di lantai terasnya. Apa itu Naruto? Pemuda itu tidur memunggungi pintu rumahnya. Hampir saja kedua orang tuanya memanggil polisi karena putri tercintanya menjerit sangat keras karena hal yang tak mereka tau.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto. Hangat. Tidak, Naruto panas! Oh, Sakura sudah menduganya. Ia tau pemuda nekad itu selalu tidur di atap rumah karena... entahlah. Sakura tak begitu tau apa yang menjadi beban pikiran Naruto.

"Naruto..." Suara haus Sakura membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya refleks.

Dengan sigap, Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Dan... ada sedikit rasa nyeri dan ngilu di sendi-sendinya.

"Argh..." Meringis kecil, Naruto mengusap punggungnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Terlihat sekali kecemasan muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Kau demam!"

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura tak masuk sekolah. Hinata jadi khawatir. Apalagi Naruto ikut-ikutan absen di kelas –kata Mikoto sensei.

Hinata duduk sendiri di kantin. Menunggu seseorang yang sudi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Segelas jus tomat belum setengahnya habis ia teguk. Pikirannya melayang pergi entah kemana.

Ia bingung soal hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dari ikatannya itu. Kasih sayang.

Ya... ia tau Naruto selalu mengasihi dan menyayangi siapapun. Tapi ia tak yakin kalau Naruto akan menyayanginya sebesar rasa sayang pemuda itu pada Sakura.

Kalau dipikir, hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak membuatnya senang. Ia malah merasa sebagai perusak hubungan Naruto dan sahabatnya Sakura. Ah, Hinata merasa sesak saat ini juga.

"Boleh aku duduk di situ?" Sebuah suara bernada datar membuatnya hampir saja melonjak dari kursi kantin.

"Eh, um... bo-boleh..." Kebiasaannya berkata gugup ia keluarkan secara spontan.

"Hn. Arigatou..." Setelah mengatakan itu, si empunya suara menghempaskan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Kyaaaa~ gadis aneh itu merebut Sasuke-kun~"

"Kyaaaa~ sialah kau gadis jelek!"

"Sasuke-kun punyaku~"

Beberapa suara manja memekakan telinga ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Hinata.

Hhh... inilah resiko duduk di sebelah pangeran sekolah kelas satu di Jepang!

.

.

.

Naruto menggigil. Tubuhnya panas sekali. Dan itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Jemari lentiknya tak berhenti meremas ujung rok sekolah yang belum sempat ia ganti tadi. Cemas, gelisah, dan... entah apalagi yang memenuhi rongga dadanya sekarang.

"K-kenapa kau tak sekolah?" Naruto menelaah langit-langit kamarnya. Sakura terdiam sepi.

Sekitar satu menit mereka tenggelam dalam suasana beku, Sakura mencoba berkata,

"A-aku... aku cemas..." Dan setelah itu, hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Apa kau tak cemas pada 'Pangeran Tampan'-mu akan dikerumuni para _fangirl_-nya?" Naruto tampak kesakitan saat itu. Kesakitan fisik maupun psikis.

"Aku tak peduli." Lalu Sakura menunduk.

Kedua halis pirang Naruto bertaut.

"Apa-"

"Aku tak bisa mendiamkan 'sahabatku' yang sedang menderita seperti ini." Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto. Raga dan jiwanya merintih saat dirinya sendiri membohongi sebuah perasaan. Perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Hinata..." Sepatah kata yang membuat Sakura hampir terisak keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"... aku rasa Hinata tak bahagia denganku..." Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat.

"... dia... selalu bungkam. Aku berusaha terbuka padanya, tapi..."

"Itu memang karakternya, _baka_!" Sakura memaksakan kepalan tangannya mendarat di ubun-ubun pemuda yang sedang lemas itu.

Tak ada rintihan. Naruto menerima dirinya disebut '_baka_'. Dan itu membuat Sakura ingin sekali mematahkan tangannya. Buat apa sih memukul Naruto di saat seperti ini?

"Gomen..." Samar, Sakura meminta maaf. Membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum. Mengintip di lubang kunci pintu kamar putera mereka, rasanya menyenangkan. Sakura dan Naruto memang sahabat sejak masiiiiiih sangat kecil. Bisa dibilang sahabat sejak bayi!

Kushina merasa dirinya ada dalam diri Sakura. Dan dia juga merasa bahwa Naruto dan gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu itu akan bersatu suatu saat nanti. Hanya waktu yang akan mengatur mereka. Dan Kami-Sama tentunya.

.

.

.

Naruto lelah bersabar demi gadis yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya itu. Tapi dirinya tak akan pernah putus asa. Ia yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya. Tunggulah, Sakura!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup! NaruSaku pertama yang pernah Mizu buat. Gomen kalau alur cepat, GaJe, typo, dan segala macem yang bikin mual (?)**

**Jadi, Mizu minta sesuatu, ya dari para senpai...**

**R  
E**

**V  
I  
E  
W  
?**


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My...

_._

_._

_._

Yo, Mizu kembali lagi! Gomen ya baru bisa update sekarang. Oh iya, Mizu juga mau jawab reviews! Oke, cekidot!

**Jun30:**

**_Arigatou_ Jun-san... :3 _Arigatou _sudah membaca, meriview, dan memuji FF abal Mizu ini... :)**

**Red Devils:**

**_Arigatou _juga Red-san... XD. Red-san, kurang 'srek' ya sama FF ini? Gomen ya!**

**Guest:**

**Oke, ini chap selanjutnya!**

**NSL:**

**_Arigatou arigatou_! :D**

**Mentari:**

**Iya... Mizu juga sedih... TAT #plak. Tapi kekuatan cinta sejati itu akan menyatukan kembali Naruto dan Sakura #eaaa**

**Dear God:**

**_Arigatou_! Ini chap 2-nya!**

**Nagasaki:**

**_Arigatou_! :)**

**Guest:**

**Oke ;)**

**Guest:**

**Tapi semua akan indah pada waktunya, kok! ;)**

**Reina Murayama:**

**_Arigatou_ TwT *terharu* Iya. Mizu tau tema ini pasaran. Tapi Mizu akan usahakan lebih baik. ;)**

**Onpu Azuka:**

**Tenang... SasuHina ada, kok. Romatis malah ;) Tapi Mizu minta maaf untuk tidak mengabulkan beberapa req Azuka-san. Mizu ngejar waktu soalnya. _Gomen_, ya!**

**N:**

**Oke. Baca terus kelanjutannya, ya! :) Salam kenal juga...**

**Guest:**

**_Arigatou_! Iya. Mizu memang berencana buat 3 chapter. Dan chapter 3-nya hanya sedikit dan pemanis genre Hurt/comfortnya. :)**

* * *

Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Pair: Naru x Saku & Sasu x Hina

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.

Don't like don't read.

_Kau adalah musim semiku,_

_setiap helai suraimu mengingatkanku pada bunga sakura yang bermekaran,_

_iris matamu memancarkan kesegaran rumput di musim semi,_

_dan senyummu,_

_membuatku berfikir bahwa kau memang musim semiku._

_Sekarang, dan selamanya..._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2: You Are My Spring

Sakura menguap saat mata zamrud-nya terbuka lebar. Ah, ia tak menyangka bahwa kesadarannya hilang saat ia sedang mendampingi Naruto. Lirikan kecil ia berikan pada pemuda yang ternyata sedang terlelap pulas di hadapannya.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Sungguh polos wajah Naruto saat tidur, laksana seorang anak lelaki yang tak berdosa dan sangat menggemaskan. Lengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu terulur ke pipi sang pemuda. Disapunya lembut garis-garis tipis yang terukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang tercipta kala itu. Hanya detikan serak jam dinding yang dapat Sakura dengar. Tapi sepertinya telinganya cukup tajam untuk dengkuran halus Naruto.

Terkikik, Sakura melepaskan elusannya. Helaan nafas panjang mengiringi proses berdirinya gadis itu. Naruto takkan tau isi pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Berkecamuk menjadi satu segala rasa dalam dadanya. Kebahagiaan Hinata adalah nomor satu dalam dirinya. Cukup melihat segaris senyum yang tipis di bibir sang Hyuuga, Sakura lega.

.

.

.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai kian sepi. Sasuke mengusir seluruh _fangirl_ dari tempatnya dan seorang Hyuuga Hinata duduk. Oh, semua orang jarang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata itu seumur! Dulu di sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke dan Hinata sekelas, bahkan sebangku! Mereka sebenarnya adik kelas dari Naruto dan Sakura.

Tapi sungguh! Otak Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu sangat encer! Mereka berdua naik ke kelas dua sebelum waktunya. Tapi sayang, Hinata menolak itu. Ia ingin menikmati masa kelas satunya secara normal. Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha yang langsung setuju menaikkan Sasuke ke kelas dua, tanpa menanyai persetujuan sang murid –Sasuke.

Naik ke kelas tiga, Sasuke pindah sekolah. Entah, tak ada yang tau kemana perginya pangeran sekolah itu. Hingga sekarang, takdir mempertemukan lagi Hinata dan Sasuke. Dua remaja yang sama-sama sedikit bicara, dan saling tak acuh.

Di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sangat menyesali dirinya yang selalu mendiamkan Hinata. Ingin rasanya berteriak pada gadis itu bahwa dirinya menyukainya. Tapi? Mulut sialan itulah yang selalu mengunci rapat, lidah itu juga yang selalu mengelu.

Suasana masih sama. Tak terlalu sepi dan tak terlalu berisik. Hingga...

"A-apa... apa... Uchiha-san mau kupesankan jus tom-"

"Tak perlu." Tuh, kan! Dia selalu begitu! Memotong dan seolah tak acuh pada kata-kata gadis itu. Jadinya, Hinata sampai melotot karena dibentak mendadak oleh Sasuke si dingin itu.

"... gomen..." Lirih, sang Hyuuga menunduk, dan sang Uchiha merutuki dirinya sendiri –dalam hati tentunya.

.

.

.

Naruto agak terbatuk. Panasnya menurun siang ini. Sakura sudah bisa tersenyum lega saat melihat mata pemuda itu tak lagi keruh.

"_Arigatou_ untuk perawatan kecilnya, _ibu suster_!" Senyum Sakura bertambah lebar ketika Naruto membercandainya.

"_Douitta_, _pasien merepotkan_!" Balas Sakura dengan senyum yang masih semanis buah peach. Naruto merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Hahaha... lama-lama kau mirip Shikamaru, Sakura-**chan**!" Gembira rasanya telinga Sakura menangkap kata –chan lagi pada namanya di kalimat Naruto. Sudah satu tahun lebih kata itu tak ia dengar dari kerongkongan sang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh iya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Dengan perih yang meyayat hati, Naruto bertanya.

Dan sekejap kemudian, senyum itu terbang dari bibir Sakura. Pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan bibir tipis indah milik Sakura, sehingga di bibir itu hanya ada segurat kemurungan.

"Sakura?" Naruto mengibaskan lengannya di hadapan wajah gadis itu. Dan sang gadis kembali sadar.

"Oh, umm... hubunganku baik-baik saja, kok." Jawab Sakura singkat. Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat belum juga selesai. Hinata merutuki nyalinya yang sangat kecil untuk pergi dari sisi pangeran sekolah itu. Bosan dan tidak enak ada dalam diri Hinata. Apalagi si Uchiha itu hanya diam sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya yang seputih salju ke meja kantin.

"Apa kau baik saja?" Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang tidak enak. Menatapnya dengan tajam tapi tak menusuk. Dan sontak, Hinata memerah ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"A-aku... aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Memaksa tersenyum, Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke tertegun melihat senyum manis yang sebenarnya dipaksakan oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya menghangat. Ah, Sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti ini lagi saat berpisah dari Hinata.

"Ano... a-apa... apa Uchiha-san demam?" Hei, Hinata menangkap gelagat aneh yang muncul dari pemuda di sampingnya! Dan si pemuda itu hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan rona yang membuatnya semakin tampan –di mata Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku tak sekolah hari ini. Semoga saja Hinata-chan tak cemas padaku..." Sakura menunduk semakin dalam saat mulut Naruto membicarakan lagi gadis Hyuuga yang manis itu. Rok sekolahnya adalah lampiasan terdekat untuk rasa sakit yang muncul secara tiba-tiba pada hatinya. Remasan-remasan keras ia hasilkan pada rok sekolahnya yang malang.

"Hei Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" Terkaget, Sakura cepat-cepat menatap Naruto lagi.

"Aku tak apa! Hanya cemas pada kelas kita yang sepertinya akan lebih ribut tanpaku!" Dusta gadis itu mengatas namakan 'kelas'. Yah, sepertinya memang begitu. Ia adalah keamanan kelas yang sangaaaaaat ditakuti seluruh siswa. Sekali ribut, bogem mentah akan ia pukulkan ke perut siswa itu.

"Oh... syukurlah kalau kau tak apa." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Hirupan panjang menyertai angin sejuk yang masuk pada saat itu.

"Tok... tok... tok..." Suara pintu diketuk membuat kedua orang itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"_Konnichiwa_~ Sakura-chan, Naruto, ini, aku membuatkan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian kan belum makan dari tadi pagi..." Sapaan ramah dari Kushina membuat Sakura bisa melepaskan penatnya tentang Hinata.

"_Arigatou_ bibi Kushina..." Ucap Sakura lebih lembut. Senyum manisnya kembali hadir saat itu.

Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat wajah Sakura, berdetak kencang dibuatnya. Paras yang sangat sempurna membuat hangat menjalar ke sekitar pipi dan wajahnya.

"Hei Naruto! Jangan terus melihat Sakura dengan tatapan mesum-mu! Nanti dia kabur tak mau dekat denganmu lagi!" Kushina menggoda puteranya yang kebetulan sedang memerah. Refleks, Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, dan keduanya bertatapan. Iris zamrud dan biru sapphire bertemu, bagaikan langit cerah dan bumi yang hijau. Cocok dengan wajah kedua-duanya yang kian memerah.

Kushina bangkit pelan-pelan dari bibir ranjang Naruto. Tanpa suara, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan dua remaja yang sedang kasmaran itu. Keluar kamar dengan hati-hati, dan menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu dengan suara yang lembut.

"Semoga Kami-Sama menjodohkan kalian berdua..." Bisikan yang serak keluar dari mulut Kushina.

"Amiiin..." Tak disadari, suaminya memeluk tubuhnya hangat dari belakang. Mengucapkan kata 'amin' dengan khidmat dan lirih, tepat di telinga wanita cantik itu.

"Amin..." Balas Kushina dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan senyum Sakura tadi. Membuat Minato ikut menggulum sebuah pelangi terbalik di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Hinata tak tahan lagi dengan semua kebohongan di hidupnya. Ia memang mencintai Naruto, tapi dirinya tak mau Naruto mencintainya tanpa ketulusan. Pulang sekolah hari ini, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya. Ditemani Sasuke yang memaksa ikut karena alasan takut Hinata digoda pemuda-pemuda bejat di dekat supermarket yang selalu mengumpul mencari mangsa.

Dan Hinata menyetujui alasan itu. Pasalnya, ia berangkat tanpa _bodyguard _yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup bebas seperti remaja-remaja kebanyakan. Sekarang, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Tanpa limousine mewah ataupun motor gede yang gagah.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya berbekal dua buah parcel sederhana berisi buah-buahan segar.

"Semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja..."  
Bisik Hinata pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya untuk mendengar bisikan gadis manis itu.

"Hn... paling dia hanya flu atau sebagainya..." Tenangnya pada Hinata sembari menepuk lembut pundak Hinata.

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti Hinata saat Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. Dadanya berkecamuk keras. Seperti kecamukan saat dirinya di samping Naruto. Ah, Hinata tak mau bernostalgia lagi tentang kenangan manis tapi asamnya dengan Naruto. Tidak untuk sekarang, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

Sakura masih memerah atas kejadian tadi. Bayangan pemuda itu masih ada walaupun ia menutup kelopak matanya. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang istirahat untuk meringankan demamnya.

Sakura menghirup udara di kamar Naruto. Bau jeruk kesukaannya langsung menyeruak saat itu juga. Naruto memang suka jeruk. Campuran bau ceri tercium samar oleh hidung Sakura. Ceri. Farfumnya beraroma ceri. Sangat kontras dengan bau jeruk milik Naruto.

Jemarinya tak bisa diam untuk memainkan surai pirang pemuda tampan di hadapanya. Surai pirang itu seperti milik Minato. Ayahanda tercinta Uzumaki Naruto, juga mirip dengan surai ibunya. Banyak kemiripan antara keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto. Sangat banyak.

Ia sempat merutuki sifatnya terdahulu pada si pirang itu. Kasar, keras, dan... tak pernah lembut ataupun bersikap layaknya gadis keibuan. Sahabatnya kini menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan dan dewasa –walau tak jarang juga Naruto bersikap kekanankan, konyol, ataupun cari perhatian. Tapi dirinya sudah tak sebebas dulu. Sudah tak bebas memeluk atau merangkul Naruto seperti zaman saat ia masih mengangap Naruto masih sebatas sahabat. Sahabat belaka.

Tak sadar, matanya basah. Entah karena mengantuk atau apa. Yang jelas, setetes air jatuh ke pipi Naruto. Dan itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya yang cerah.

Buru-buru Sakura menyusut sisa air di sudut mata dan pipinya.

"Hoaaaam~" Naruto menguap lebar. Tubuhnya segar sekarang. Ya... walau masih ada rasa ngilu di sekitar punggungnya.

"Hai Naruto!" Sakura melambai ramah pada pemuda itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Lalu, dirinya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Oh! Kau sudah sembuh rupanya!" Sakura sumringah.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tubuhku sudah agak segar dari pagi tadi." Nyengir, Naruto meraih apel yang sudah dikupas bersih oleh Kushina tadi.

"Syukurlah..." Lega langsung meringankan 'sedikit' kecemasan Sakura.

"Mau?" Apel yang sudah tergigit kecil di tangan Naruto ia tawarkan pada gadis bersurai kembang gula itu.

"Hmmm..." Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu meraih apel itu. Menggigitnya pelan tepat di tempat gigitan Naruto tadi.

Keduanya tersenyum manis. Mengalahkan manisnya semua buah di dunia!

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan menunduk. Menatap ujung sepatunya yang mengkilat tanpa noda. Tak berani dia menoleh ke samping. Ke tempat sang Uchiha sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Tentu saja Hinata tak tahu menahu tentang kelakuan Sasuke saat ini. Ia masih pusing untuk rencananya memutuskan hubungan 'kekasih'-nya dengan Naruto.

"Hei Hinata," Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh pada pemuda dingin itu.

"Apa... kau menyukai pemuda lain selain Naruto?" Hinata membelalak saat pertanyaan tak masuk akal itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha. Mana mungkin ia berkhianat pada Naruto.

"A-apa... apa maksudmu? J-jelas... jelas aku hanya menyukai Naruto-kun!" Sergah Hinata cepat dan disambut kekecewaan yang tertera jelas di paras keren Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura meraih secarik kertas lusuh yang hampir robek di samping Naruto. Tanpa pengetahuan pemuda penyuka ramen itu, Sakura mulai membaca kata demi kata yang terpahat indah dengan tinta berwarna merah jambu. Itu tulisannya. Ia bisa mengenal tulisannya sendiri. Dia tidak bodoh.

Perasaan sesak lagi-lagi bertamu di dadanya. Itu puisinya. Dan Naruto begitu sering membacanya hingga warna kertas itu menguning. Ah, dia ingat! Puisi Naruto juga masih ada. Terletak di sebuah boks kecil tempatnya menyimpan barang-barang berharga. Dan puisi milik Naruto itu termasuk barang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

"Hoi Sakura-chan!" Naruto memanggil namanya keras. Membuat sang pemilik nama itu terkaget dan cepat-cepat menaruh kembali kertas puisi itu di samping Naruto.

"Kau menemukan puisi itu rupanya." Naruto nyengir. Ah, Sakura selalu terenyuh saat Naruto memamerkan sederetan gigi putih yang bagus-bagus.

"I-iya. Kau masih menyimpannya, Naruto?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak usah dijawab itu terlontar dari Sakura dengan wajah yang polos. Naruto masih mempertahankan cengiran itu –tapi sekarang disertai rona tipis di setiap pelosok wajahnya – dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ahahaha... aku pikir puisi jelek itu akan kau buang..." Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Hei, kata siapa puisi ini jelek? Puisi ini adalah puisi yang paling keren yang pernah aku temukan!" Canda Naruto yang membuat Sakura tersipu.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga menit Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di depan rumah Naruto. Tapi Hinata tak berani menekan tombol bel rumah. Jarinya bergetar kecil saat Sasuke menyuruhnya menekan tombol mungil berwarna hijau itu. Dan Sasuke menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang menekannya!" Kata pemuda raven itu dengan mendorong lembut bahu Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"KLIK..."

"TING... TONG..." Dua suara berurutan terdengar jelas. Dan tak lama, terbukalah pintu itu.

"CKLEK..." Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai panjang merah menyala keluar dari rumah.

"Maaf, umm... Naruto-nya ada?" Kata Hinata gugup. Keringat dingin sebesar biji beras keluar dari pelipisnya. Kushina mengangguk dengan senyum ramah.

"Ada di dalam. Dia tiba-tiba saja demam." Jelasnya singkat. Lalu dua tamu dari dua marga terkenal se-Jepang itu dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang nyonya Uzu... ralat. Maksudnya nyona Namikaze.

"Kamar Naruto di lantai atas. Awas, kalian akan kaget karena keberantakannya yang sangaaaaaat mengerikan!" Ujar Kushina dengan gaya yang lucu.

"Hm!" Keduanya mengangguk serentak.

.

.

.

"Tok... tok... tok..." Suara pintu diketuk menyembul lagi di pendengaran Naruto dan Sakura.

"Masuk saja..." Kata Naruto agak keras. Setelah itu, Hinata dan Sasuke masuk.

Tercenganglah Hinata saat menangkap sosok gadis cantik dengan surai merah jambu ada di samping Naruto.

"Eh, Sakura-san?" Pasti Hinata agar dirinya tak salah melihat siapa yang sedang tersenyum dan bercanda dengan Naruto itu.

"Iya. _Gomen_ aku tak mengabarimu dulu. Demam Naruto sangat tinggi tadi. Jadi aku panik dibuatnya..." Sakura menatap Hinata, lalu tiga detik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya, ini, ada parcel dari kami berdua..." Sasuke menyerahkan parcelnya pada Naruto. Hinata menyusulnya kemudian.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Naruto bersemangat mengambil dua parcel itu.

"H-hei, Naruto-kun t-tampak sehat-sehat saja, kok!" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap Naruto. Betapa manisnya gadis itu. Hingga...

"Hphft!" Darah segar menetes dari kedua lubang hidung Sasuke. Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil sehelai tisu dari sakunya.

.

.

.

"A-aku... aku pikir hubunganku dan Na-Naruto-kun tak beres..." Suara lirih Hinata membuat semuanya diam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kedua halis Naruto bertaut. Dia masih bingung mencerna semua maksud Hinata mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"M-maksudku... l-lebih baik kita bersahabat saja..."

DEG...

Jantung Sakura hampir saja meledak oleh kalimat Hinata. Begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka berdua tak tau apa harus senang atau ikut berduka atas apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tapi Naruto... dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengatakan 'oh' pada dirinya sendiri.

"... kalau itu memang yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku, aku tak apa..." Naruto menunduk.

"Tapi kita tetap sahabat, kan?" Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mendongkakkan wajahnya ke arah tiga sahabatnya. Perasaan Naruto berubah dengan cepat.

Dan kepala gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk. Dia tersenyum walau hatinya menangis.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah masuk ke belahan bumi lain. Sakura terdiam menikmati angin malam yang katanya tak baik untuk kesehatan itu. Ah, besok mulai musim gugur, ya? Pantas saja bunga-bunga sakura di rumahnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan terbang tertiup angin. Ia tak menghitung lagi sudah berapa kali dirinya menikmati mega-mega sore tanpa kehadiran sahabat, sekaligus pujaan hatinya –Uzumaki Naruto.

Musim gugur. Tak lama lagi setelah musim gugur, akan tiba waktu musim dingin. Akan beda musim dingin kali ini tanpa Naruto. Juga musim semi. Biasanya, mereka berdua selalu manikmati langit biru musim semi di atas atap sekolah. Berdua, tanpa kehadiran orang lain. Berdua saja.

Waku sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sakura bangkit dari bangku taman rumahnya, lalu masuk ke rumah dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk di dadanya.

Masuk kamar, Sakura melangkah gontai. Dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap foto kecil di meja belajarnya. Di sudut foto itu, tergores sebuah tulisan rapi. _Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat, untuk selamanya..._

Menangis lagi jadinya Sakura membaca kalimat itu. Boks kecil di bawah bantalnya ia raih. Dibukanya, lalu diambilnya secarik kertas puisi milik Naruto.

"_Kau adalah musim semiku..._"

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Ah, Sakura memang secantik musim semi. Tapi salahkah bila Sakura membacanya di musim gugur? Ayolah! Malam ini sangatlah dingin, Naruto! Bisakah kau menghangatkan gadis pujaan hatimu ini?

"... _setiap helai suraimu mengingatkanku pada bunga sakura yang bermekaran..._"

Pandangan gadis itu mulai memburam. Ia benci surainya yang mencolok. Ia benciii sekali pada ayahnya yang menurunkan gen rambut yang begitu konyol. Jika semua orang mengolok warna aneh itu, Naruto tidak. Dia malah memujinya bertubi-tubi. Apa ada yang salah dengan matamu, Naruto?

"... _iris matamu memancarkan kesegaran rumput di musim semi..._"

Sakura menutup zamrudnya. Membiarkan lelehan air mata menetes anggun ke dagunya. Jika Sakura tak punya zamrud itu, apa kau masih mencintainya, Naruto?

"..._ dan senyummu... membuatku berfikir bahwa kau memang musim semiku..._"

Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Naruto, Sakura itu gadis musim semi... tapi apa kau yakin dia musim semi milikmu?

"_... sekarang..._"

Ya, bayangan Naruto mulai melayang di benak Sakura.

"... _dan selamanya..._"

Dan dia menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Meremas dadanya yang mulai perih. Memukuli kasur tak berdaya untuk memuaskan segala emosinya. Mengacak surai yang selalu Naruto puji-puji.

Persahabatannya takkan hancur, kan?

Semoga...

.

.

.

Musim gugur serapuh Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis itu kini terdiam di taman belakang sekolah. Semalam, kamarnya penuh sampah tisu yang dipakainya untuk mengelap air mata. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit pada dinginnya angin musim semi yang berhembus melewati jendela kamarnya yang ia biarkan terbuka. Dadanya sakit. Naruto selalu saja bertamu di benaknya malam itu.

Tapi...

"Hei..." Hinata menoleh pada suara itu. Oh. Uchiha Sasuke rupanya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata. Membuat gadis polos itu menggeser sedit bokongnya ke kanan.

"Umm... aku... aku ingin me-menenangkan diri..." Hinata terlalu malu untuk menatap pemuda yang menurutnya makin lama makin keren saja.

"Rrr... dari Naru-"

"Ya." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata ikut berbicara.

"Oh..."

Lalu sepi. Terlalu sepi untuk menyembunyikan debaran keras jantung Sasuke.

"Tadi Sakura meminta putus..." Cepat-cepat Hinata memasang telinga.

"Kenapa?" Balas Hinata berbisik.

"... entahlah..." Sasuke tak kenapa-kenapa. Nafasnya pun ringan seperti biasa. Dan Hinata tak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu masih bisa bersikap sewajarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto putus? Ah, penduduk sekolah tak peduli. Mungkin hanya beberapa gadis kelas satu dan beberapa pemuda kelas tiga yang senang dengan berita itu. Berarti, masih ada kesempatan mereka untuk mengejar Hinata atau Naruto, bukan?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan berita Sakura dan Sasuke putus? Tepat. Para _fangirl _Uchiha Sasuke berteriak histeris saat telinga mereka mendengar kabar 'menyenangkan' itu.

Detik ini, Sasuke masih berada di taman belakang sekolah. Menemani Hinata yang masih harus menyatukan kembali hatinya yang retak. Hinata menangis. Mengeluarkan segala duka dan laranya di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, pemuda raven itu merengkuh tiba-tiba tubuh ramping Hinata. Dan hei, Hinata tak berontak! Ia malah makin merapatkan rengkuhan itu. Berusaha membuat kehangatan di musim gugur yang rapuh.

.

.

.

Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Pagi ini adalah puncaknya dingin di musim gugur. Bagaimana tidak, besok kan, musim dingin akan dimulai.

Sehelai daun cokelat terbang dan mendarat di pangkuan Sakura. Gadis itu tak menyadari hadirnya daun mungil itu. Yang ada, dia hanya duduk mematung di bangku taman kota. Memainkan kaleng cokelat yang masih hangat, yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis.

Libur? Ya. Sekolah libur. Guru-guru mengadakan rapat untuk memutuskan acara apa yang akan mendampingi kelulusan kelas 12. Ah, paling-paling teater lagi. Atau mungkin pekan olahraga? Entah. Sakura tak tau pasti. Dan ia juga tak tau kenapa ia berada di taman kota detik ini.

Mmm... mungkin menunggu _seseorang_ lewat dan berteriak cempreng meneriakkan namanya dengan sufiks –chan? Hahaha... kalian pasti menebak siapa _orang_ itu.

"... kura-cha... n!" Samar, telinga Sakura mendengar sebuah suara cempreng. Tunggu, apa tadi dia berfikir tentang kata 'cempreng'?

Langsung saja kepalanya menoleh pada suara itu. Setelahnya, senyumnya merekah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Fyuuh... akhirnya Mizu bisa ngepost juga lanjutan 'You Are My'. Soalnya udah lama banget Mizu ninggalin FF ini. Merasa bersalah, deh... gomen ya... abisnya banyak tugas & ulangan, nih. Dari mulai ulangan IPS, Fisika, TIK, Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, sampai PKN! Biasa... anak sekolah tuh rata-rata kayak gitu. Belum lagi modem lemot Mizu abis pulsanya. Dan terakhir, Mizu belum nabung buat beli pulsa langganannya! Uh... parah, kan?**

**Oke. Arigatou untuk review-nya. Lalu, apakah senpai-senpai semuanya mau kembali me...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I  
E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My...

.

.

.

Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Pair: Naru x Saku & Sasu x Hina

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.

Don't like don't read.

_Sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh diiringi tawa merdu_

_Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, bukan?_

_Lalu, apa hari ini kau adalah musim panasku?_

_Atau mungkin musim gugurku?_

_Mungkin jugakah musim dinginku?_

_Hei, jangan-jangan kau musim semiku?_

_Apa?_

_Masih bukan juga?_

_Hmmm... kalau masih bukan, _

_Berarti..._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau adalah cintaku, sayang!_

.

.

.

Chapter 3: You Are My Love

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan. Angin dingin yang menusuk kulit tak dirasakan keduanya. Mereka merasa hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Jadi... kenapa kau sendirian?" Ragu, Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya di pagi itu.

"Maksudmu, aku tidak boleh sendirian, begitu?" Setelahnya, Sakura kembali menyeruput cokelatnya yang nyaris dingin.

"Eh, m-maksudku... umm... mana Sasuke?" Jawab Naruto takut-takut.

"Hahaha..." Si gadis malah tertawa. Membuat Naruto ber 'heh?' ria dengan wajah idiot yang selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan sekelas.

"Apa ada yang lucu dengan kalimatku?" Polosnya pemuda pirang itu 'nyaris' membuat bogem mentah Sakura mendarat di pipinya.

"_Baka_! Apa kau tak tau berita panas yang bulan lalu ramai diperbincangkan para _fangirl_ Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba menahan tangannya yang gatal untuk menonjok Naruto.

"Aku bukan penggosip. Jelas saja aku tak tau." Alasan Naruto masuk akal juga.

Lalu Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku dan Sasuke putus." Segerombol kupu-kupu memenuhi rongga dada Naruto saat Sakura mengatakan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke menjadi tempat curhat yang asik untuk Hinata. Pemuda itu sangat antusias saat Hinata mulai memuntahkan segala suka dan dukanya setiap sepulang sekolah di taman belakang.

Mereka ada di sana pagi ini. Di halaman belakang. Saling tersenyum disertai rona yang lembut. Aroma lavender dan _blackberry_ menyatu di sekitar mereka. Ada apa, ya? Tak biasanya mereka berdua saling diam disertai kecanggungan yang aneh.

Darah Hinata berdesir seratus kali lebih cepat kali ini! Hei, dia tak lagi merasakan desiran cepat itu setelah dia dan Naruto putus. Baru kali ini dia merasakannya lagi.

Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Dikuburnya bulat-bulat dalam kecemasan Hinata akan membencinya. Tapi ia sadar. Ia sadar kalau ia tak cepat-cepat mengatakan perasaannya, ia akan terus dihantui kegelisahan. Gelisah karena Hinata tentunya. Dan bibirnya sudah bergerak, tanda ia akan memulai percakapan pagi ini.

"Umm... aku tau aku tak terlalu berharga bagimu..." Ucapan Sasuke hampir saja membuat Hinata protes.

"... tapi... kau sangat berharga bagiku..." Lalu sedetik kemudian, muncullah warna merah di wajah Hinata. Membuat gadis manis itu tampak seperti buah tomat yang masak

"S-Sasuke..." Lirih gadis itu pelan tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"_Daisuki..._" Pemuda raven itu merah matang.

"..." Diam.

"..." Diam.

"..." Diam.

"..." Diam.

"..._ d... aisu... ki..._" Hinata berbisik. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada wajah keren Sasuke.

Sasuke membatu. Mencoba memastikan bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar dengan apa yang dikatan Hinata.

"..." Sepi.

"..." Hening.

Tapi...

"_Daisuki Sasuke-kun_!"

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kita masih bersahabat, kan?" Naruto bertanya konyol. Lalu Sakura menoleh. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Mmm..." Pikirannya kemana-mana. Ia tak yakin perasaan mereka satu sama lain masih sebatas sahabat. Bukan gede rasa, tapi Sakura merasa hal aneh saat Naruto menatapnya. Tatapan pemuda itu bukan lagi tanda persahabatan. Tatapannya lebih tepat dikatakan tatapan...

.

.

.

Cinta...

.

.

.

Sasuke menggigit tomat yang tadi ia bawa dari rumahnya. Suasana tak terlalu tegang sekarang.

"Mau?" Tawar pemuda _onyx_ itu pada Hinata sembari merongoh saku celananya yang kiri. Oh, tomat lagi rupanya.

"Boleh..." Sebuah anggukan kecil muncul di kepala gadis Hyuuga itu.

"ini..." Tomat yang bulat dan besar itu berpindah tangan ke tangan Hinata.

"_Arigatou_..."

"Hm..."

.

.

.

"Aku bosan..." Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"... dan lelah..." Sambungnya dengan raut wajah yang rumit.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kita memang perlu istirahat." Angguk Naruto.

"Aku ingin minum," Sakura menengok kanan kiri –mencoba mencari mesin penjual otomatis minuman kaleng.

"Oke. Aku carikan. Kau tunggu di sini. Mmm... yang hangat atau yang dingin?" Tanya Naruto layaknya pelayan café.

"Dingin." Jawab Sakura dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Yosh. Aku akan segera kembali!" Tanpa ba bi bu, Naruto sudah melesat meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di trotoar.

.

.

.

Ah, Naruto...

Taukah kau betapa cintanya Sakura kepadamu?

Taukah kau betapa menderitanya dia saat kau bersama Hinata?

Taukah kau betapa sakit hatinya saat ia mengorbankanmu pada sahabatnya?

Taukah?

Oh, aku yakin kau tak tau persis lara dan dukanya.

Tapi Naruto, kau bilang semua akan indah pada waktunya, kan?

Ya, semoga saja. Waktu yang akan berbicara. Hanya waktu.

.

.

.

Salju turun lebih awal.

Kepingan putih itu jatuh tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dan gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah siap dengan pakaian musim dingin yang tebal dan hangat-hangat.

Tapi, uh! Dia menyesal memesan minuman dingin pada Naruto. Udara sekitar mulai lebih dingin. Dingin sekali.

.

.

.

Lavendernya terfokus pada Sasuke.

Kini Hinata duduk manis di kursi empuk limousine milik kekasihnya –atau lebih tepatnya masih **CALON** kekasih.

"Kita mau kemana?" Dan bibir mungilnya berbicara.

"Mmm... restoran mungkin?" Jawab Sasuke sembari melirik cepat Hinata. Kalau menyetir itu harus konsentrasi, Sasuke!

"..." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus jalan yang sudah dipenuhi salju yang dingin.

"Salju turun lebih cepat, ya..." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Dan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Sasuke saat ia belum mengenalnya. Dingin. Dingin seperti musim salju.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriakkan itu membuat Sakura merasa seakan dirinya akan tuli jika teriakkan itu terdengar lagi.

Naruto berlari dengan sebuah kantung plastik warna putih. Menghampiri gadis berkupluk ungu yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Gomen_ aku lama. Tadi aku tak melihat mesin penjual otomatis di sekitar sini. Jadi aku mencarinya sampai ketemu. Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir lebar. Walau ia tau tak ada sedikitpun hal lucu di kalimatnya.

Tapi Sakura malah tersenyum. Seolah terhipnotis keceriaan Naruto.

"Ini pesananmu." Naruto menyodorkan sekaleng susu hangat pada gadis Haruno itu. Tunggu. Apa susu ini hangat? Bukannya Sakura memesan minuman **'dingin'**?

"Kenapa hang-"

"Iya. Susu itu hangat. Aku membelinya karena aku khawatir Sakura-chan kedinginan kalau aku belikan yang dingin. Maaf... kau boleh memukulku kalau mau." Kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh penjelasan singkat Naruto. Dan kedua sapphire itu terpejam. Menunggu pukulan sakit yang akan dihempaskan Sakura padanya.

"Dasar kau..." Tangan Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Naruto makin siap menerima pukulan itu.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Yang ditunggu Naruto tak kunjung datang. Lalu...

"..._ baka_!"

"GREP..."

Hangat.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Terperangahlah dia.

Gadis itu, gadis pujaan hatinya, memeluknya erat! Bukan memukulnya keras! Ah, Naruto terbang tingiiiiii sekali. Berharap tak jatuh dengan cepat dari tempatnya melayang sekarang. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

'Kaa-san! Tou-san! Puteramu mengalami kemajuan di dalam kisah cintanya!'

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari menyorot seluruh tubuhnya yang masih berselimut. Jam berapa ini? Mengapa matahari sudah menghangat?

Dan saat lavendernya menyapu jam dinding...

"Oh! Sudah pukul 06.21!"

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Hinata bangun siang. Sehari-hari, dirinyalah yang pertama kali bangun dari seluruh keluarganya. Tapi pagi ini, ia terpaksa tak sarapan supaya cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah.

Huh, semua ini gara-gara Sasuke. Gara-gara pemuda itu, dia tak bisa tidur sampai pukul empat. Menyebalkan!

Pasalnya, tadi malam adalah kencannya yang kedua dengan Sasuke. Dan, oh! Sasuke mengecupnya! Bukan kecupan di bibir, sih. Hanya kecupan manis di dahi. Tapi, apa daya Hinata untuk melupakan kejadian itu? Jadilah matanya tak mau terpejam sampai pukul empat pagi. Lalu merona setiap Sasuke masuk ke pelupuk matanya. Masa remaja memang sungguh asik, ya?

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Bukan begitu, kawan?

Rasanya baru kemarin Sasuke dan dirinya mengatakan perasaan satu sama lain di halaman sekolah. Tapi pagi ini, musim semi sudah menunjukkan kehadirannya.

Kami-Sama sudah bosan rupanya pada musim salju.

.

.

.

Sakura sibuk di tengah lapangan olahraga. Mengoper bola sepak pada Temari yang sedang nganggur di sebelah kirinya. Tuh kan. Benar dugaannya kalau tahun ini perpisahan kelas XII akan diiringi dengan pekan olahraga lagi.

Tak apalah... bermain sepak bola cukup asik, kok. Nanti juga ada penampilan teater untuk hiburan. Lumayan, sih... tak terlalu membosankan.

Dan lain waktu di lapangan basket, Naruto masih men-_dribble_ basketnya. Mencoba mencari siapa pemainnya yang masih kosong. Lalu... Ah! Itu dia Shikamaru. Pemuda pemalas itu sedang tak dihalangi seorangpun lawannya. Langsung saja Naruto mengopernya pada si 'rambut nanas'.

"Sasuke-kun~ berjuanglah!"

"Rebut bolanya~" Teriakan _fangirl_ Sasuke menggema di lapangan basket. Tapi Sasuke malah makin lemas. Ia sudah menyapu semua sudut dengan _onyx_-nya. Dan gadis yang ditunggunya masih tak ada juga.

Kecewa sekali dirinya.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_!" Hinata menunduk di depan pintu mobilnya. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada si supir yang sudah mau mengantarnya ke sekolah. Gadis yang baik.

"Saya pergi dulu, nona..." Lalu mobil itu melaju kembali meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"... uke-...un~" Samar-samar terdengar berbagai teriakkan cempreng para gadis centil.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Setelah itu Hinata bergegas ke lapangan basket.

.

.

.

"Fyuuuh~" Sakura mengelap peluhnya yang menetes deras membasahi kaus olahraga. Puas rasanya mengalahkan grup Karin di permainan bolanya. Hah. Kelompok si centil itu kalah telak. 1-5. Lima untuk grupnya, dan dia kebagian memasukkan bola 4 kali.

Aneh juga, Karin yang sangat fanatik pada Uchiha Sasuke, tak menontonnya saat pertandingan basket. Dia malah mati-matian merebut bola dari Sakura. Asal tau saja, gadis tomboy itu permainan bolanya sangat mengagumkan. Sepertinya si Karin itu ingin sekali mengalahkannya dan menunjukan pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya lebih hebat dari Sakura. Kau takkan bisa, Karin.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Oh! Pertandingan basket pasti sudah selesai!

.

.

.

"_G-gomen ne_..." Hinata menunduk terus saat dirinya menemui Sasuke di taman belakang.

Kelompok Sasuke kalah. Beda tipis dengan kelompok Naruto. Dan itu karena Sasuke tak konsentrasi pada bolanya. Hanya Hinata yang ia ingat. Hanya Hinata.

"Tak apa. Aku memang menantimu, sih. Tapi kalau terlambat, mau bagaimana lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum manis. Hei, kalau Ino melihatnya, pasti ia akan pingsan selama sebulan!

"K-kalau begitu... ayo kita lihat panggung untuk teater nanti!" Hinata menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau menang?" Sakura terpekik kala Naruto nyengir memamerkan kesombongannya memenangkan pertandingan basket.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hebat!" Tak sadar, Sakura merengkuh Naruto. Menghirup aroma khas Naruto yang bercampur dengan aroma keringat lelaki. Hmm... perpaduan yang membuat hidung nyaman dengan aroma itu.

Naruto tersentak. Ini pelukan kedua Sakura padanya. Ah... lama-lamalah begini, Sakura.

.

.

.

Perlu diketahui, kelompok Naruto adalah kelompok yang desegani seluruh kelompk basket di Konoha. Tapi kelompoknya selalu kalah jika melawan kelompok Sasuke. Walau hanya beda tipis. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Sasuke sedang tak konsen pada pertandingan. Naruto bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya yang gelisah. Mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dan kau benar Naruto.

.

.

.

Sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh ke rumput segar nan hijau. Setelah eskul teater selesai menampilkan dramanya, seorang gadis _musim semi_ ditarik paksa oleh seorang pemuda _musim panas_ ke atas panggung. Dan semua penonton yang berisik menjadi pendiam sekarang. Bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan dua remaja itu di atas sana.

Hening terpecah.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Penonton mulai ribut. Saling berbisik membicarakan betapa manisnya aksi penembakan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Si gadis _musim semi_ terperanjat saat genggaman halus lengan menyertai ucapan simpel si pemuda _musim panas. _Gadis itu semerah apel kini.

"Ya, menjadi kekasihku. Umm... tingkatannya lebih tinggi, lah dari persahabatan..." Nyengir, si pemuda _musim panas_ menutup iris sapphire-nya. Beberapa orang menyuruh penonton diam. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan dijawab sang gadis.

"..." Tapi tak ada jawaban dari gadis _musim semi_.

Si _musim_ _panas_ harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban sang pujaan hati. Begitu juga orang-orang dibawah sana. Ikut merasa apa yang dialami si pemuda.

"Aku..." Adakah yang tau keduanya bedebar?

"... mau..."

.

.

.

"YEAAAH!" Suara bersorak menggema di lapangan. Aduh! Malunya kedua insan itu sekarang! Lihat! Pipi keduanya bagaikan senja merah yang indah.

Sepasang kekasih juga bahagia kala itu. Sasuke dan Hinata tepatnya. Keduanya berjalan bergenggaman menuju Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Omedettou, _Naruto-kun!" Hinata tersenyum tulus. Naruto menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe... _Arigatou_!" Jawabnya ceria.

Semua gadis berhenti bersorak. Mereka merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Sasuke. Oke, dan Ino menemukan kejanggalannya. Tangan Sasuke bergenggaman dengan tangan Hinata!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?"

"Lepaskan genggamanmu itu!"

"Kyaaa~ aku tak setuju Sasuke-kun berpegangan dengan Hinata~"

"Hinata jahat~"

"Sasuke-kun jahat~"

Berbagai teriakan menjijikan mengusik pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hei! Stop semuanya!" Cegah Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman hangatnya terhadap Hinata. Dia terpaksa bertindak kali ini.

"..." Lalu hening.

"Hinata-chan..." Para gadis terpekik dengan sufiks –chan yang menyertai kata-kata Sasuke.

"... maukah kau menjadi tambatan hatiku?" Sejak kapan Sasuke puitis begini? Dan sejak kapan beberapa orang gadis pingsan di tempat?

"Ah..." Hinata malu-malu.

"... Aku mau..."

"KYAAAAA~"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu... _Omedettou_ untuk kalian berempat!" Teriak Chouji keras.

"Cium... cium... cium!" Semua anak lelaki bersorak diantara desahan kecewa para gadis.

.

.

.

Naruto meraih dagu Sakura. Membuat iris saphirenya bisa menatap leluasa ke dalam zamrud milik Sakura.

"_You are my love, baby..._" Dan bibir keduanya bersatu. Saling mengecup di hadapan para siswa sekolahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, buru-buru mendorong kepala Hinata dari belakang, membuat bibirnya berbenturan dengan bibir lembut Hinata.

Muncullah berbagai macam teriakkan dari sekitar sana.

"Sasuke-kun~" Karin dan Ino melemas.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba mengais-ngais tanah sekitarnya. Siapa sangka pemuda penyuka anjing ini menaksir Hinata sejak lama?

"Naruto-kun..." Shion menunduk pasrah. Sikap dinginnya selama ini pada Naruto, ternyata menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya selama ini!

Dan teriakan terakhir adalah...

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan!" Lee histeris.

.

.

.

Aku bilang apa, semua pasti akan indah kalau kita jalani dengan kesabaran. Dan dua pasangan itu masih saling menaut bibir. Tak peduli dengan teriakkan para siswa dan siswi sekitar mereka. Dan tak luput beberapa guru memotret adegan tersebut. Aneh.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingga...

"Hei kalian berdua!" Oh! Itu kan Tsunade! Kepala sekolah Konoha High School! Kepala sekolah paling _killer_ di seluruh dunia! Mati mereka berempat kalau ketahuan berciuman di depan umum!

"Kalian! Berciuman di sekolah adalah pelanggaran pasal 119 nomor 123 di peraturan sekolah kita!" Kata Tsunade lalu berhenti sejenak.

Tautan bibir kedua pasangan kekasih baru itu terlepas.

"Sebagai sangsinya... bersihkan seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini!" Bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong, teriakkan Tsunade menggetarkan seluruh sekolah dan isinya!

"Tsunade-chan~"

Seorang pria meneriakkan nama kepala sekolah galak itu. Semuanya menoleh. Oh. Hanya seorang Jiraiya. Si guru olahraga mesum yang sekaligus menjabati kedudukan 'kekasih' di hati Senju Tsunade.

"Sudahlah... jangan hukum mereka..." Katanya sembari menepuk pundak Tsunade halus.

"Apa maksudmu, HAH?!" Tsunade menoleh horror. Semua mata tertuju pada kedua orang itu.

Tapi yang ditoleh malah tersenyum penuh misteri yang amat nakal.

"Bukannya kita juga **sering** melakukan-**nya** kalau sekolah sudah sepi?" Merahlah seluruh wajah Tsunade.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Kepalan tangan Tsunade sudah sekeras batu.

"BAKAAAAAAA!" Siap-siap mati saja, kau Jiraiya!

"DUAK!"

"BRUAAAAK!"

Mungkin wanita bersurai emas itu malu.

.

.

.

Terus, bagaimana dengan kedua pasangan utama yang sedang dibicarakan?

"Larilah, Sakura-chaaaaan!" Ya, mereka kabur. Menikmati musim semi yang seolah tersenyum menyambut dua pasangan baru itu. Mereka berlarian diiringi derai tawa manis menuju ke tempat yang hanya mereka berempat tau letaknya.

_Omedettou_, ya!

.

.

.

**END **

**(Ini end yang sesungguhnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Gimana akhirnya? Kurang memuaskan, ya? Gomen, gomen! **

**Tapi, maukah para senpai me...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
